Of Tiaras and Blood
by Lunarasea
Summary: A random BelxOC. My first fanfic. Dina is a Japanese immigrant who was born in Italy. When her father died, her mother moved them back to Japan. Funny that she would meet an Italian guy in Japan. T, language only.
1. Chapter 1

Oi, this is my first fanfic. Yes, I know it isn't that great. Constructive criticism is extremely welcome.

R&R, baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KHR characters…but Dina's mine. Yup.

*********

Dina pounded the door in frustration. This was _so_ retarded. First, she gets transferred into this fucking Japanese school full of fucking Japanese students. Then, she learns that they have some sort of after-school clean-up crew, and that she was to do a shift that day. The worst part was when she took a bathroom break and found that she had locked herself inside. She didn't want to get herself dirty by slithering on the floor. And when Alessa makes up her mind about something, she'll stick to it, even if it meant that she would die.

WHY did her dad just have to go and fucking DIE? If he hadn't, then her mom wouldn't have moved them back to Japan so that they could be closer to her family. It was so. Fucking. Retarded. Sure, being a Japanese immigrant in Italy hadn't been easy, but she had been _born_ there. It felt like _home. _Even her name was Italian.

At least she spoke Japanese fluently…

Tears of frustration streaming down her cheeks now, she grabbed a toilet plunger and shook it threateningly at the stall door. "You stupid door, you're supposed to let people through, not CLOSE THEM IN!!! Let! ME! OUT!!!"

Stabbing the plunger viciously at the door, she grinned with satisfaction as the plunger sucked up to its surface and pulled. Hard.

She ended up keeling over backwards, nearly dropping into the toilet bowl.

Still holding the plunger in front of her, she blinked. Oh, it opened _that_ way…

Shaking her head in disgust, Dina threw the plunger to the side and stomped out moodily, swearing her head off and cursing the fates. Dashing down the stairs, she crashed smack-dab into an extremely solid figure that said "Oof."

Looking up, she shook her head and blinked a few times. It was a _blonde_ dude. In her _Japanese _school.

The aforementioned blonde dude was now cursing in fluent Italian.

Feigning an injured look, Dina was about to retaliate with her own torrent of Italian swear words when she caught sight of the knives the blonde boy was holding between his fingers. Then she caught a bit of what he was saying…

"…this fucking girl, I nearly fucking stabbed her, what the fuck, why can't people look where they're going these days, I mean like Squalo fucking nearly walked into my shower room….fuck…and now I've got a fucking stomach cramp…gahhh…"

She also noticed that blood was flowing all over him. She wasn't even sure if it was his own blood.

Dina stared at the knives one more time and ran for her life, right back to the bathroom.

She locked herself back into the stall and picked up the plunger, holding it in front of her in a defensive stance. Hearing a clattering sound, she looked up to the top of the stall and stared, surprised. The blonde boy's tiara-d head poked out on top, grinning down at her.

She glared at him, completely composed. In perfect Italian, she yelled at him, "Three questions: Who the hell are you, why the fuck are you in the girls bathroom, and _whose shitty blood is that all over you?" _

The blonde boy grinned at her, his mass of golden hair hiding his eyes. "I'm Bel, Prince the Ripper. Nice to meet ya."

He then keeled over and slumped on the ground.

Muttering to herself, Dina remembered to open the door inwards, and stepped outside. Kneeling down next to the blonde boy, she started when she heard loud footsteps, and quietly hid in the janitor's closet, leaving a slit open to see what was happening.

A figure in a black suit came stomping in, obviously in a bad temper. His long, flowing white hair whirled around him as he turned around, glaring at every corner in the room. Dina retreated deeper into the shadows, never taking her eyes off him. After several turn-arounds, the white-haired figure turned back to the blonde boy and glared down at him. "VOOOOIII! BELPHEGOR, YOU USELESS BRAT, WHY'D YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT? OOH THAT RHYMES. BUT HEY, THE VARIA ARE LOOKING FOR YOU, HEY, WHY CANT YOU JUST STAY PUT IN THE LIBRARY?? HUH? HUH? WHY, HUH? YOU GOTS ALL THOSE CUTS AND BRUISES AND CRUSHED BONES, WHY YOU STILL STUMBLING AROUND LIKE THAT, HUH? Sheesh. What a useless bastard…"

After a bit more grumbling, the white-haired dude stooped down and picked up Belphegor, or whatever his name was, but didn't seem to be able to manage it that well. Obviously extremely worked up now, the white-haired man dropped Bel back onto the ground and stuck his head outside the girls' bathroom. "VOOOOOOIII! I FOUND HIM!!!!"

A few seconds later, several more black-suited men (and a little black-cloaked baby) walked in and dragged Bel out.

Dina waited a few more minutes before she quietly stepped out of the closet. Staring grimly at the spot where Bel's body (and his blood) used to be, she silently walked out the bathroom and returned home.

xXOrAnGeS pWnXx

Bel winced, swatting Squalo on the head with his good arm. "What're you tugging at those bandages so hard for? This is my _arm_, you idiot!"

Squalo shot him a severe glare. "Shut up, nitwit, before I do the same to your rattling mouth."

The prince lowered the corners of his mouth in a pleading way. "But…!"

The sword emperor bared his fangs.

The prince shot a quick grin at him and promptly shut up. He had things to think about, anyways.

Should he tell Squalo about that girl he saw yesterday? He'd probably kill her. Bel didn't have any problems with that, but somehow, he wanted to find out more about her. What was an Italian girl doing in a school like that? Where did she get the courage to glare at him like that? Was it courage or stupidity? Why, in the name of the freaking gods, was she holding a toilet plunger?

And above all, what was her name? He'd given her _his_ name. If he couldn't get hers before he killed her, it wouldn't be fair~~~

Bel grinned to himself, admiring the fresh bandage on his arm. Feeling much better, he gave Squalo a swat on the head in manner of thanks, and grabbed his crutches, hobbling over to his room. Trying hard to settle down for a map, he growled when an image of the girl flashed into his mind. Get the fucking outa my head, he grumbled to himself. I don't want you there. I put _private_ stuff there.

The prince pouted prettily and knocked himself unconscious. It was always easier than waiting for himself to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Varia gathered in their extravagant meeting room, eagerly anticipating their next assassination assignments. From one corner of the room, Mammon was waving a dangerous-looking glowy thing at an obviously amused Lussuria, asking loudly for more money. From another corner, a faint "Ushishishishishi~" made it obvious that Squalo and Bel were cackling over another nasty idea to tear victims apart. Xanxus stood in the center of the room looking pissed. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were crowded into another corner of the room, with Gokudera and Yamamoto glaring at each other and Tsuna trying his best to calm them down.

Xanxus cleared his throat, but the buzz of conversation continued.

Even more pissed off now, he bangs an oversized fist onto the table in front of him forcefully. Perhaps a little too forcefully, considering the fact that the desk now had an enormous crack running down the center of it. Taking a deep breath and passing his hand through his hair, Xanxus spoke out to the now-quiet room. "Listen up, everyone. I've got the targets and the assassins all listed up over here. This time, you'll be paired up."

The people around the room groaned. When they got paired up, it normally meant two things: one, the target was a little more deadly than usual, and two, this was another teamwork training exercise. For heavens sake, this was the MAFIA. Comradeship wasn't something you needed.

Tsuna was now obviously provoked. "I don't want to hear you whining! Teamwork is very, very important!"

-The author-ess takes this moment to point out that Tsuna sounds a lot like Mr. Hatake.-

The whole room's listeners pouted.

Tsuna's expression turned from enraged to frightened, and he quickly sat back down, once more trying to become hard-to-notice.

Xanxus turned his glare back on his listeners. "The 10th here has decided that you guys need a teamwork exercise, and you will have it. Please turn your attention to the right-hand wall."

A roomful of heads swiveled over to the indicated direction. The wall flashed once, then gradually increased its glow until it became a huge monitor. Xanxus brought up a picture or a fat man with a moustache. "This is Luigi. He's a butcher who pissed the 9th's cousin's best friend's wife's sister's aunt's butler's brother. He's good with knives, so I want you to be a little careful. Varia that you are, don't get too full of yourself. This dude knows what he's doing. Mammon and Lussuria will be taking him."

He tapped the monitor, and a bright-looking young boy with neon green hair and a really bad case of acne popped onto the screen. "This is Fred. He stole our cheese. He must be executed. It sounds ridiculous, but he stole the cheese for a reason. You'll have to figure out his fighting techniques before closing in for the kill. Information is power! For this, I've assigned myself to go finish him."

The listeners all sweatdropped. What was the point of telling them all this, then?

Xanxus cleared his throat loudly, and then tapped the screen again. A scowling blonde girl popped up on the screen. Bel gave a strangled gasp, and quickly silenced himself and put on a stone-cold mask. The Varia ignored him, thinking that he had probably accidentally choked on his tiara again. They had already told him that it wasn't a good idea to chew on it. "This is Dina. She was on the school grounds during the Storm Guardian fight—"

Bel stood up in protest. "But that was ages ago!"

"—and must be executed. She might know something."

Bel hated being ignored. It was the second best way to annoy him. The first was telling him not to chew on his tiara. "I'm telling you, this is a waste of time!! It's totally useless to kill her now! IF she had information, and IF she had wanted to distribute it, she'd already have given it out by now!"

Xanxus gave him a chilly smile. "Which is why we chose her, my beloved prince. She's perfect target practice for you and Squalo, don't you think?"

The Prince was a bit confused now. Who was she again? Think. Think. Think, Prince, think, aren't you supposed to be a genius?

Bel blanked out.

The Varia glanced at their genius. He was normally jumpy and happy, forever giggling and cackling. What the hell had gotten into him?

Squalo decided to break the silence. "VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!!!!!!!! WHY MUST I BE PAIRED UP WITH THIS IDIOT?!?!?!? HE NEARLY GOT KILLED BY THE EXPLOSIVE BRAT!"

Two-thirds of a second later, Bel's hands were around Squalo's neck, and they were rolling on the ground, Squalo choking out a cry for help, and Bel cackling away gleefully. "Ushishishishi~"

Xanxus gave them a contemptuous glance, and then dismissed the Varia with a flick of his hand. Bel and Squalo rolled out the door together, still tearing and clawing at each other.

xXLeMoNXx

Pretty little Dina comes walking down the street, whistling a happy tune. Happy day, happy day. She was starting to get used to Japanese life. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. She'd always shunned everyone in her old school, right? So now was a great chance for a fresh start.

Feeling her stomach flip, she stopped and glared at it. Optimistic thoughts always gave her indigestion.

Chewing on some bubblegum, as usual, she blew out a huge bubble and popped it, then stopped to take a look at where she was. Oh, joy. One more turn, and she'd be home.

And guess who she bumps into at the corner?

Our beloved blonde boy.

He leaned on a lamppost, tossing his favorite "happy knife" around and scaring innocent little kids by snatching their lollipops~

He was also chewing on his tiara. Yum.

Dina grabbed his tiara. "Don't chew on that, it's dirty."

Bel raised an eyebrow, only nobody could see it. Cuz he's just that cool, hah.

"It is NOT dirty, my dear little princess. I always keep my diamonds polished."

"What diamonds? These are fake. Just like you are."

"Indignation! Those are NOT fake! _I _am not fake!!"

"Prove it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just give my tiara back, or I'll skewer you. Here, look. You can have this lollipop. It's only been licked twice. Besides, who are you to say that my tiara is dirty? Who knows where that gum's been? Take the lollipop. It's better for you. Ushishi."

Dina smiled and graciously accepted his lollipop. She waited for him to reposition the tip of his tiara between his teeth, and then shoved the lolly up his face.

Okay, she _tried _to. It didn't quite work out, 'cause he evaded it, and she found herself lunging forward. Bel slipped, and they both went crashing onto the ground. Dina rolled around in pain, biting her tongue to keep herself from screaming out foul words. It was funny, because the only times she didn't swear were when she broke a bone. So you could always tell if she had fractured something.

Bel got up and carefully balanced the tiara onto his hair, and then picked Dina up and dusted her off unceremoniously. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she was clutching her elbow and growling quite menacingly at blonde boy. Grinning at her, Bel poked her forehead. "What, you got somethin' to say? Shishishishi…"

Slowly and painfully, Dina un-squeezed one eye and said, "Ow."

"Ushishishi~ Ow, that's all? No 'Fuck you bastard,' or 'bitch you suck,' or anything not-nice-at-all like that?"

"Er, no. Indeedly not."

"Ushishishishishishi~"

Dina didn't have the energy to deal with him at the moment. Kicking Bel in the stomach to let him know that she wanted down, NOW, she did a quick feel around her elbow to check for which bone she had broken. There wasdefinitely something strange jutting out of her wrist…

"What the hell? What's your knife doing in my wrist?"

"Oh, my happy knife! You found it!"

"Er, okay. Why am I not bleeding?"

"Ehh…shishi….ehhh….it's, erm, fake. Shi."

Dina shook her head, picked up her backpack, and started on the last few steps toward home.

"No! Wait! You can't go yet!!"

She made a rude gesture in Bel's general direction. It didn't stop him from running after her and picking her up with one arm, heavy backpack and all. She waited until she rotated around enough to face him. Dangling off a weak-looking blonde boys arm is pretty pride-smacking. Making sure that he could feel the waves of murderous intent spilling off her, she gave him another one of her signature glares. "And why, pray tell, cannot I go?"

Bel gave a nervous chuckle. Even for Varia's number one assassin, she was a little spooky. He decided to be frank and stop playing games.

"Er…I still need to kill you? Ushi…shi….shi…?"

Before Dina could say anything, someone else had grabbed her. "VOI! What's taken you so long!? How come she's still alive??"

"I, er, wanted to play with her a bit."

"…"

"The prince was bored!" –puppy dog face-

"That doesn't work, and you know it, thanks to those bangs of yours. That face just doesn't work without the eyes. Nice try. Voi."

"Butbut…!"

"No. More. Fucking. Buts. Seriously…voiiiii….playing with your victims is something you are all too fond of. It wastes too much time. It would be so much easier to finish them off like this—"

Squalo whipped out his sword and was about to bury it in Dina's back when Bel pounced. It only took another two-thirds of a second to have Bel on top of Squalo, pointing almost his entire arsenal of knives at him. He looked like some sorta metal porcupine.

Squalo blinked. "…Voi?"

"I, uh, dunno why I did that. Sorry."

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU BASTARD?"

"Sorry! Sorry! Ushi…shishi…"

"Don't give me that idiotic laugh of yours!!!! The boss will NOT be pleased. He'll flip the same way he does when we cook his meat all wrong. And _nobody_ wants that."

"Aw, come on, bro! You can't snitch on me like that! Reflexes man, you can't control them! Shishi. Shi."

"Voi…alright. But you have to let me have her for target practice. And teach me how to throw knives."

"Okay. But only after I'm done practicing with her."

When they got up and smoothed themselves down, Dina was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwahahah, I posted these all in a day, so like…now I'm waiting for the reviews to roll in!

Pwn. I know they won't. But review anyways! And I will luff you~

Bel!!!! For!!! Ever!!!

Disclaimers: the usual.

********

Bel watched Squalo storm up and down the hallway of the luxurious hotel suite they were staying in. Tossing his happy knife up and down again, he did little tricks with his knife and tiara by using the lamp. Odd little patterns flashed over the room, results of the lamplight glinting off the knifeblade and the tiara.

Squalo was very, extremely, extraordinarily, terrifyingly pissed.

Anyone other than Bel certainly would _not_ have found it amusing. But as usual, Bel was up to no good, and he always found that hilarious. Tossing knives at Squalo and missing him by a few millimeters each time was fun. Especially 'cause he was a moving target.

Fun.

"Look, Squalo, why can't we just let her live?"

"VOoooiii! That cannot be! That would mean that we failed in our mission! I cannot let that happen! I MUST NOT LOSE!"

"Er…okay. Ushishishi. But we've already tried three times. I say that if the Varia has tried three times and failed three times, it's time we stopped trying."

"We did not fail, we simply…messed up! Voi!"

"Ushishi….actually….we didn't….It was all your fault!"

-cricket, cricket-

"VOIIIII!!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO THREW THE PIZZA AT MY HEAD!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time…"

"And stuffed a cherry stone up my nostril…"

"That was _awesome_."

"…and stuffed the turkey with a teddy bear…"

"The teddy bear tried to kill me."

"…and somehow managed to trick me into believing that I had eaten my picture of the boss…"

"I thought it was FUNNY that you even carried one around!"

"And told my bet caterpillar that I was planning to skin it to make a jacket, causing it to go berserk and try to steal my dinner.."

"…and kept you awake for 48 hours straight…"

"—and kept me awake for 48 hours straight—wait what the fuck? See? Even YOU acknowledge that you were the troublemaker. Voi."

"That was a stupid conversation. What's the writer thinking?"

"Dunno…HEY! YOU PUT ME OFF TOPIC!"

"Ushishishishi…"

"Urgh. Look, we'll try one more time. If we fail again, you tell me your idea for what to do with her. Got it?"

"Yessir!"

xXsHeEpXx

That white-haired dude, Squalo, or whatever his name was, he sure was annoying. It was so obvious that he was trying his best to kill her. Dina found that extraordinarily hilarious. One would think that a professional assassin would have no problem with that.

But of course, she wasn't evading him with her own skill. She knew that Bel was helping her. She didn't even know why he did. He just….did. The idiot.

Bel had taken to sneaking into her room and grinning at the back of her head until she turned around and noticed him. After a while, she got used to sensing his presence and resisting the urge to turn around.

He was so despicable. But something told her that she was lying to herself.

Okay fine, he was cute. But he said himself that he was only saving her from Squalo because he wanted someone other than Fran for target practice.

He'd told her all about the Varia, and about their crazy life in the Varia headquarters. Somehow, she wasn't very surprised. He seemed like the ideal assassin. He had even told her about a few of his favorite assassination missions, the ones where he had had the most fun with his victims. He hadn't held back on a single gruesome detail.

When he started ranting about how incredibly beautiful fountains of blood spraying out from every possible crevice in the human body were, she simply blocked him out.

But he could also be so sweet, helping her with her homework and stealing her popcorn. When she read before going to bed, he often fell asleep on her shoulder.

And she simply couldn't get his adorable laugh out of her head. Ushishishi…

But Bel would never know what she thought about him. It was obvious that to him, she was just another live person with actual blood that he could use as target practice. He said that he'd always wanted someone who would actually bleed and scream when they were hit with his knives, because Fran was boring and never did that.

She turned around to punch her pillow. It was a retarded pillow, because she always had trouble sleeping when she used it. But noooo, her dog just had to go and claim her soft, fluffy one.

She lifted her good fist, the left one, and punched her pillow with all her might. Her right arm was still recovering from the fracture Bel had given her. To her surprise, it didn't hit cloth. Instead, she found her fist crunching into someone's face.

The someone gave a quiet "oof" and started bleeding. A little concerned for whoever it was, she switched on her lamp to take a look at the damage her fist had done…

…and burst into an insane fit of giggles as the bloody scene greeted her eyes.

Squalo laid on her bed, blood spouting from his nose, completely unconscious.

She could already tell that Bel was next to her, laughing with his cute little "Ushishishishi~" He, too, was having trouble keeping the giggles quiet.

They eventually laughed themselves to sleep.

xXMaRsHmAlLoWxX

Dina twitched as she stared at the inside of her eyelids. Shit, it was already morning? Grudgingly, she opened her eyes, wishing she didn't have to get up. She felt so comfortable.

Then, after a few blinks, she realized why.

Her face was maybe two inches from Bel's face, and their limbs were all twined together.

With a yelp, she jumped up and backed up to the wall. In a normal situation, she would have slapped him and sworn her head off.

But he had been so warm and comfy…and she didn't want to wake him up. She wanted to stare at him a little while longer, to stare at his blissful smile. He was so cute while he was asleep~

She jumped with Bel's grin suddenly widened and he jumped up, sweeping his tiara gracefully onto his royal head.

"You BASTARD! You were awake all along!"

"Ushishishi…So?"

"…It's not a nice thing to do?"

"Oh, come on, you know you loved it. Any girl in her right mind would."

Fuming now, Dina stomped over to her bed, on which Squalo was still sprawled, unconscious. Gritting her teeth, she shouldered one of his arms. "Come on, Bel, help me out here. I'll deal with you later."

If possible, Bel's grin got even wider. "Ushishishi…we'll talk about how we'll use you for target practice, right?"

"I'll make you bleed until your blood overflows from those bitchy boots."

"Aww, that was mean! You just _don't _diss the boots. They're awesome."

Looking away to hide her blush, Dina wondered how anyone could be so dashing. The sun had just streamed in from the window, and it poured onto Bel's hair, making it shine like gold. His tiara glittered in the light, causing little sparkles to dance crazily around the room.

"….Bastard."

Bel's grin stretched even _wider_, knowing exactly why Dina wasn't glaring at him at that particular moment.

"You know, you were actually pretty when you weren't scowling. Shishi."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiyas, I updated. Wow. I figured that if I wasn't going to be able to update for a lonnnggg time, I might as well update a LOT now, while I still can. Yosh.

R&R, as usual. Disclaimer, the usual. Have fun~

*********

"Yosh."

"Banana-cake."

"Squirrel!"

"Tree."

"Cloud."

"Dead bird!"

"Pig."

"Noodles."

"Beef."

"Cattle."

"Hills."

"Chocolate."

"Squirrel!"

"Ooooh, you lost!"

"No, I didn't, you did. Ushishishishi…"

"Wait, huh?"

"Shishishi, tricked you! Yesh, I did lose."

"Stop chewing on your tiara."

"Grr. I am _not _chewing on my tiara, peasant. You saw nothing. Hey, what the heck?" Bel twisted around to stare at a patch of blood that was quickly spreading over his shoulder. He then passed out from excessive blood loss.

Following her instinct, Dina quickly got to her feet and grabbed a knife she saw sticking out of Bel's belt. Switching it from hand to hand, she scanned the bushes in front of her. All of a sudden, she sensed something, and whirled around, flinging the knife into the shadows. A quick gurgle assured her that it had reached its intended destination, and she went forward cautiously to investigate the source of the disturbance.

A weird dude with a stack of umbrellas was lying flat out on the ground, the knife protruding from his stomach. That musta hurt.

Dina jumped as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Jerking around and already armed with a new knife, she braced herself. Surprised to find Bel standing behind her grinning happily, and not some other enemy, she relaxed and managed another grin back at him. Then, she felt her knees buckle, and she collapsed on the ground.

Trying and failing to get back up on her feet, she glared moodily at her useless legs. Bel squatted next to her, patting her head. "Don't worry, I collapsed with the immense exhilaration when I first killed, too. But it's okay, because Levi isn't dead."

Dina raised an eyebrow. "Levi?"

"Shishishi, yeah, he's a comrade. You did pretty well back there, by the way. Good reflexes and good instincts."

"…Say what? ….Wait, you weren't passed out?"

"Ushishishishishi~ Let's just say that that was a little test for an idea of mine~ And it sure took you a while to figure that out. I was just…sleepy."

Dina sighed and closed her eyes, lacking the energy to yell at him and demand an explanation. She nearly fell into his lap, but caught herself just in time. She ended up at a weird 45 degree angle, leaning precariously close to Bel.

Bel himself didn't exactly understand what he did next. All he new was that he had taken her head gently into his hands, and laid her head lightly on his lap.

Neither of them understood the strange thrill that ran through them at the contact. It did, however, surprise Dina, who shot back upwards into a sitting position. But the speed at which she had sat up had left her blood all rushing downwards, so with a final dizzy tilt of the head, she slumped onto Bel's shoulder.

He grinned an uncertain Bel-grin and patted her back awkwardly until they both fell asleep in the warm afternoon sunshine.

xXChErRiEsXx

Squalo struggled out the hospital door with his face swathed in bandages, grumbling to himself about how he had never failed a single assassination until now, and how Bel just refused to cooperate, and how the nurses were freaking babying him, and not letting him out, and how he had to beat up a few people to get out of his room, and how his life sucked, fml, fml, etcetera. Hobbling out into the sunshine, he stopped and blinked at the incredible sight that greeted his eyes.

Bel and Dina were napping on the field outside the hospital. Bel was stretched out on the ground, and Dina was resting her head on his chest. Both were woken up when they heard a slightly bemused-sounding "…Voi?"

Dina sat up first, and rubbed her eyes. By the time she looked around to check on Bel, he was already standing, his usual grin plastered on his face.

Squalo looked from one to the other, completely unsure of what to make what he had just seen. "…Voi?" He repeated again. Bel laughed and stabbed him in the arm.

"Oops. Didn't know that I was holding a knife. Shishishi~"

"VOIII! THAT IS A LIE! YOU ARE ALWAYS HOLDING A KNIFE. SOMEWHERE."

"Ushishishi, I guess that's true. The prince must always be ready for everything."

Squalo blinked as he saw the red patch on Bel's shoulder. "Wassat?"

"Oh, er, this. It's, uh…I thought we told you?"

Cue Squalo pout. "We? No, indeed you did not. And you will tell me. Now."

Bel grinned sheepishly. "Oh, come on, not in front of…er…"

Dina glared at him. "Spit it out, here and now. Or I'll tear out your innards and use them to decorate my room."

Bel gulped. Both Squalo and Dina were giving him murderous glares.

"Okay…so I noticed that Dina had really quick reflexes and an efficient mind…"

Dina sniffed. "Stalker."

"And, er, we kept on failing to kill her, so…I proposed an idea to the boss."

"…"

"Ehh, basically, the idea is to admit Dina into the Varia."

Squalo nearly choked on…on…er…air? Well, he nearly choked. "WHAT? Only the TOP assassins can make it into the Varia! We are the most trusted branch of the Vongola, the group that the Vongola take the most pride in! We cannot just let in some common….common _mongrel_ as a member!!! What were you _thinking, _Prince?!?!?"

Bel Ushishishi'd a little uncertainly. "Ehh, that's why the boss told me that he'd give me a chance. He told Levi here to find a way to test her, and well…he did. I guess she passed…Shishishi…with a bit of training, she might even have been able to kill Levi. You shoulda seen the _speed _with which she threw the knife…for someone without any training to speak of, it was….impressive…"

Squalo stood and glared at him, and Dina was already all the way on the other side of the field, dragging Levi's body back. Squalo saw Bel looking and followed his line of sight, then whistled, impressed with Dina's strength. The girl was dragging the burly Levi completely on her own, and it seemed that she wasn't having any trouble at all.

Grudgingly, Squalo muttered, "She's not that bad…you wouldn't be able to tell that she was that good just by looking at her, eh? Voi…I shoulda been there to watch her throw that knife…"

Barely audible, Bel muttered to himself, "All my observation paid off." Louder, he called out to Dina. "Oi, you! Bring Levi over here, and we'll patch him up. Get home quick and pack up, because we'll be going to the Varia's headquarters in Japan. Your training will start the next day. Shishishi."

Dina crossed her arms, looking anywhere but at Bel. She tried her best to look angry. "Who put you in charge of my life, pretty boy?"

Bel smiled. "Weeee….eeell, if you don't want to come, I won't stop you~ Ushishishi~"

Dina froze up, staring off to the right. Then, unable to keep the smile from spreading across her face, she body slammed both Bel and Squalo at the same time, knocking everyone too the ground. "You IDIOT! Fine, I'll come! Seriously, what the fuck was that, taunting me like that? I'm only coming because of your rant the other day about how I was a natural-born assassin. I still think you're joking, and I'll find a way to prove you wrong!"

"Ushishishishi. See, Squalo? I told you so. You owe me five bucks."

Bel said no more, for both Squalo and Dina's well-placed punches had knocked him unconscious.

******

Mehh, so what are your thoughts? I was a little….idea-dry, I guess. Hurrhurr.


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh, I know the last chapter sucked. Like, a lot. So, er, I'll try my best to make this better…no promises, though…Heh…hey, by the way, Dina is gonna meet Hibari in this chapter… -winkwinknudgenudge-

Ahhh, see? That sure got your attention, eh? Hahah, Hibari is just too perfect for fangirlism. Well, here goes~

Disclaimers: Yes, I do own KHR.

"No, you don't…"

No shit, Sherlock.

*********

Dina frowned, glaring at the target in front of her. The innermost dot was bristling with knives—Bel had flung every one of those at the target without even _looking_ at it.

"Ushishishi. See? I need someone for target practice. Someone who can move and make noise and scream and bleed, unlike that target over there. Someone with a brain. Like you~ Ushishishi~"

He then handed her a knife, and said. "Well~~~ Lessee. Why don't we see you knock all those knives off with this one knife? You can throw it any way you want."

"Any way I want?"

"Shishishi~ Yes, any way you want."

"Okay then." Without another word, she threw the knife at Bel, who was standing next to the target. In his haste to escape the knife, he crashed into the target next to him, and all the knives clattered out of the cardboard and onto the ground. While he was running away, he wasn't aware of the other two knives Dina had used to follow up the first one. Both were flying in from different directions. Lucky for Bel, though, he bent down to pick up the target, and the knives whistled past his head.

"Heyyy, that wasn't fair!"

"Yeah it was. You said I could throw the knife any way I wanted to."

"….Meh. You miscalculated."

Sent into a fury, Dina started wildly hurling knives at Bel randomly, knowing that he was fast enough to avoid them. "HEY! I WORKED HARD TO COME UP WITH THAT PLAN, AND ALL YOU HAVE FOR ME IS 'YOU MISCALCULATED'?!?!?"

Bel stole up behind her and restrained her arms, causing them both to feel another shudder at the contact. Ignoring it, Bel yelled in her ear, "Ushishishishi…calm down, lady. Look, it's the boss."

Xanxus and Squalo had walked in just in time to see Dina put her plan into execution, and then get mad at Bel and start randomly throwing knives all over the place. A few had flown their way, and Xanxus simply flamed them out of existence.

Both Xanxus and Squalo, however, were impressed. Neither were about to show it. "Hey, lady! Bel is right. If you had been more careful with those other two knives, we could have Bel stretched out on a hospital bed right now."

Fran popped up out of nowhere. "Yeah! _Everyone_ would have enjoyed that." All he got for his pains was a leg bristling of knives.

Dina was still angry. "Yeah, so what? It's not like I was trying to _kill_ Bel…"

"Ushishishi, that's so sweet of you."

Dina clawed him with a knife, leaving a gash down his shirt. "Shut up, bastard!!"

Bel pouted again. "Awww, you ruined my favorite shirt!"

"I don't see the difference between this shirt and all your other ones…"

"This one was silk!!!"

"…."

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO. QUIT JABBERING LIKE TWO OLD LADIES."

"…and if you decide to ignore that and continue, I'll bite you to death."

Dina continued to claw away, but Bel froze at the voice and turned around. "Uh-oh."

Dina stopped and looked, too. Bel was _scared_? Trying to look past his shoulder, she caught sight of a pissed-looking black haired boy armed with tonfa standing next to Xanxus and Squalo. He seemed to be serious about the "bite you dead" thing…she decided to stop screaming.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. Again. "That's better."

Xanxus cleared his throat. "The Varia decided that, due to Dina's quick learning ability, reflexes, and good instinct, she would be given a position that currently nobody in the Varia has. She'll be our fighting and weaponry specialist, specializing not only in one fighting technique, but in many. We'll have everyone teach her a little something, and she'll train with all of them until she has mastered every single fighting technique. This way, the Varia has someone who is good at, well, everything. We'll know who to go to when we are planning coordination. She'll also be most knowledgeable in ways to mix and pair up the abilities, so when we are sent out on missions, she'll know who to pair up with who in what scenario."

Dina wasn't even listening. She was sitting on the ground with Bel, and both were braiding each others' hair.

"LISTEN, YOU IDIOTS!! There's a condition. Dina can't be accepted into the Varia just on you, Levi, and Squalo's words. She has a requirement to meet. Within a week, she must have learned seven fighting techniques. She will then meet the Council after her training, and show us what she has learned. If we are satisfied, we will accept her into the Varia. But if we are not…"

Dina stood up. "I will be executed?"

"Yes. You will be executed."

Bel grinned. "Can you just give her to me as target practice?"

Xanxus frowned. "We shall see. Dina, we have organized for you to have seven trainers. Your first is Bel here, who will teach you as much as he can about throwing knives. Tomorrow, your trainer will be Hibari Kyouya, who you see standing here."

Hibari took a step forward. He and Dina glared at each other, both analyzing the other carefully. After a few minutes, Hibari bent down so that he was on the same level as Dina. "You're short."

Dina growled. "You're ugly."

Hibari blinked. That was the first time he had heard that. Straightening up, he glared down at her once more. "I won't teach her how to use tonfa, Xanxus…"

Xanxus shrugged. "That's okay. Just knock some close-combat ability into her."

Hibari's half-closed eyes continued to bore into Dina's face. She struggled to keep herself from looking away. "If she doesn't cooperate, I'll—"

Everyone in the room sighed and said at the same time, "Bite her to death?"

Mr. Killer Intent turned his glare onto all of them. "And you along with her." Then he jumped out the window and ditched without another word.

The whole room let out a collective sigh of relief. Being in Hibari's company was so _stressing_.

Dina was the first to break the silence. Grabbing a knife from the knife kit Bel had given her, she threw one at the closest target, hitting it dead center. "Shall we start, then?"

Everyone was silent, staring at the knife protruding from the center of the target. Squalo lifted an arm jerkily, pointing at the target. "H-h-h-how did she d-d-do that?? It took me a-a-ages to hit my first target, let alone the center of it…"

Bel grinned his pwnsome Bel-y grin. "Ushishishishi~ I told you so. You owe me another five bucks."

Squalo lunged at him, but found two knives tickling his chin. Dina glared up at him defiantly. "Hey, sissy boy. Leave my trainer alone. I'll help you beat him up later, but for now, I need to train. Shoo, everyone, get out."

Everyone turned and obediently left the room, throwing apprehensive glances at the knives both Dina and Bel were holding in their hands.

Dina turned around and put her hands on her hips, looking pointedly at Bel. "Your turn. For the rest of today, you'll be my trainer, so can we _get to it already???_"

Bel grinned. This was going to be fun…~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Gyahahahahah!

Two chapters in a day. I pwn.

Disclaimers: the usual.

**********

For the next seven days, Dina trained without respite. She certainly left a huge impression on all of her trainers, even Hibari. All were impressed with her huge learning capacity, and all felt that this girl was really something.

None of them, however, told her any of this. She was left, instead, with the idea that everyone was only teaching her because they had been forced to, and they were not enjoying this at all, nuh-uh, not even a bit. Of course, that was halfway the truth.

Bel taught her how to throw knives, and how the strings attached to his knives could be used. Hibari improved her skill at hand-to-hand combat. Squalo taught her several of the most useful sword forms he knew of, and Fran made sure that he had drilled every single heroic pose she needed into her skull. Gokudera taught her plenty of tricks with explosives. Lambo…well, Lambo didn't really teach anything, in the end. His ten year later version did, in five-minute intervals.

And so, Dina felt ready for whatever test the council set her at.

Walking through the doorway with Bel following close by, she found herself in the middle of a marble floor in a huge room. In front of her, there were many tables, all placed with one row higher than the row before it, creating something that looked more or less like a big courtroom. Behind the first row of tables, there sat an interesting array of people—each was uniquely different from the rest.

Dina was probably the most normal-looking person in the room.

She stood there in the middle of the floor with Bel by her side for what seemed like ages, until Xanxus, who was sitting in the middle of the table, stood up. "Hello. We're still waiting for you to bow to the council."

Dina looked up to Bel, who was standing on her right. He was grinning, as usual, but something about him told her that he was really tense. Nodding with barely any motion, and in a way that only Dina could catch it, he indicated that she should do what he said. A little jerkily and haltingly, she bowed towards the surprisingly elegant looking people sitting at the table. They all nodded back at her in acknowledgement.

Looking to Xanxus, she waited for further instructions. Xanxus sat back down, resting his hands on the table in front of him. "The council has decided that, for your testing, you will be sent on a mock Varia mission. All of the Varia will participate. As it is in a usual mission, so shall it be on this one. You will be paired up with a Varia member and sent out on an assassination mission. Someone among us will be tailing you, but you will not be able to notice or locate their whereabouts. In two hours, you will meet with the rest of the Varia members in the meeting room in the West wing. Bring everything that you would need on an assassination mission. That will be all."

Dina nodded. Xanxus narrowed his eyes as he appraised her. He liked how she had nodded in a calm and sure way. Flicking his hand at her to indicate that she was dismissed, he watched as Bel and Dina left the room. Bel seemed to be growing attached to the girl…he would make sure to pair them up together. It would certainly help with the girl's survival. He felt that she had potential, and for her to lose her life in a test like this seemed totally pointless to him.

Pushing back his chair and standing up, he grinned maliciously at the other council members. "I want someone here to let Squalo know that he owed me five bucks. I haven't sworn in a month!!! FUCKING BASTARD, I WON!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!"

xXVaNiLlAXx

Bel and Dina walked silently through the hallway to her room. While they walked, their steps echoed eerily off the empty hallway. Although Dina maintained a calm and composed outward look, on the inside, she felt like her organs had been tied up, boiled, and then dragged across the ground for miles and miles. Uncertainty was taking root in her brain and growing larger as the minutes passed by.

Bel looked down at her, glad that his hair could cover the concerned look in his eyes. Though he couldn't see just by looking at her that something was wrong, he could just kind of _tell_. It was like he sensed it or something. Sighing inwardly, hating any display of weakness for anything at all, he reluctantly put out his hand and took hers in it, wanting to let her know, if even on just a subconscious level, that he was there, and that he would support her. Walking along a bit awkwardly, he waited for her to tense up and slap him or something, then cause a ruckus.

However, he was surprised with her reaction. He couldn't sense any annoyance or anger in her at his touch—instead, she seemed a bit removed and blank. He watched with his eyes widened in wonder as she seemed to unconsciously lean closer to him. They walked on like that, silently, until they reached Dina's room. It was right across the hallway from Bel's.

In the middle of the hallway, between their two doors, they stopped. Dina made a movement that would have dropped Bel's hand, but he held on to it and drew her closer to him. Looking down at her, he was glad once more that his hair shielded his eyes from any of her scrutiny. Not sure of what he should say, he said in a slightly ragged voice, "Dina…a Varia mission is no joke. I was expecting something more along the lines of 'Fight your tutors, and let's see how much you've improved', or something like that. You would need more training to even stay alive on a Varia mission, much less complete one…"

He trailed off. Dina was looking at his hand, holding hers, in an absentminded way. Dropping his hand, she walked over and opened her door without another word. Then, just before she closed the door behind her, she sighed and looked at Bel. "See you in two hours, then." Closing the door, she left Bel standing in the middle of the hallway, looking at her door uncertainly. Then, he too, turned around and went into his own room.

xXdAiSyXx

Dina closed her eyes and leaned on the door, and took a deep breath. Letting it out, she turned and faced her room. It was just like the other Varia members' rooms in the house—old, Victorian style, with dark wooden furnishing and an elaborately patterned carpet. Thick, scarlet curtains covered a large window on the wall facing the door. The bed was covered by lush and soft quilts and pillows, and a canopy with scarlet draperies hung over the bed.

Stepping lightly, Dina walked over to a chest in a corner under the window. Unlatching it and raising the lid, she took out her weapon kit and spread it out on the bed, cleaning and sharpening all the blades and checking to see if she was properly stocked up on bullets and dynamite. Then, sticking everything in the proper place on her person, she placed herself carefully on the bed, making sure that nothing would stab her as she lay down, and fell asleep.

xXGrEeN tEaXx

Bel stared at his ceiling moodily. He hadn't been smiling since he last talked to Dina.

His face felt empty without that smile.

But when he did try to smile, his face felt overworked.

So he ended up frowning at the ceiling. Ever seen Bel frown? Thought not.

He jumped as someone knocked on his door. Stumbling over to the door and opening it to growl at whoever it was outside, he was pissed to see that nobody was there at all. Thinking that this was some lame person's idea of a stupid joke, he was about to slam the door when he felt something on his leg. Looking down he sweatdropped as he saw Lambo there, hanging onto his leg and sucking on a lollipop.

Bel blinked, and then dragged Lambo in and closed the door. He even managed a half chuckle.

"Shi. Whatchu doin' here, little kid?"

-sucksucksuck-

"Shishishishi~ Ain't you a cute one?"

-sucksuck nod –

"Awww…"

Lambo took the lollipop out of his mouth. "Lambo wants to know why you're worried. You're not usually worried."

"….Uh…"

Lambo winked at him conspiratorially. "It's okay, Lambo won't tell anyone."

Bel grinned really wide and straightened Lambo's horn for him. "Well, let's just say that I'm currently trying to think of a way to keep Ms. Dina alive."

Lambo's eyes widened. "Ooohh, Dina? She's strong~~~" His eyes widened even more dramatically.

"Oh, really? How strong is she? I only got to see her the first day."

"She's strong~~~she beat Gokudera up~~~"

Bel chuckled inwardly, thinking that that wasn't that big of an achievement. "Ushishishishi~ Wow, really? How did she do that?"

"She stuck lotsa knives in 'im."

Bel chewed on his tiara meditatively. So she, too, found that she was best with knives. Awesome. "Oh dear, so where's Mister Gokudera now?"

"He's in the hospital. GYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"

Bel smiled. "Ushishishishishi~~~ Good for him, eh? Hey look little guy, I gotta go do something. Do you want me to bring you back to Mr. Tsuna, or can you go yourself?"

Lambo hopped off Bel's lap. "I'm Lambo! Lambo can do anything! Bye-bye, Bel!"

Bel smiled and waved goodbye, then closed the door after Lambo. So it was obvious that Dina had gotten stronger since he had trained her, because not that many people impressed Lambo. Only to be expected, after she had gone through all of that training with all of those trainers.

His grin widened. It was time. Doing a quick check and polish on his knives, he ran out the door…

…and straight into Dina. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily, running her hands over her body, doing a quick inventory check. As she looked up to see Bel grinning down at her, she grinned back at him. "Meh, I should stop crashing into you, eh?"

"Ushishishishishi~"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Then, as they both turned to walk, Dina reached out and took Bel's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

I know that the last chapter sucked. I'll delete it, if you guys want me to.

But anyways, I had a lotta fun writing this chapter. I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimers: The usual.

***********

The Varia sat together at a big ovular table, chattering away happily.

It's interesting to note that, for every minute that passed by, two people at the table were threatened with their lives.

As usual, Mammon was demanding money, Lussuria was being gay, the Vongola Guardians were PMS-ing (No, not Yamamoto), Xanxus was PMS-ing, Squalo was PMS-ing, Bel was throwing knives at the people who were PMS-ing, Tsuna was looking timid, Basil was looking timid, Levi looked like he had too much crack, Reborn looked normal, Lal was PMS-ing, Collonello looked angry (A.K.A normal), and the whole place was basically a bundle of chaos.

Hibari was underneath the table. Don't ask me what he was doing, because I don't know, but I'd guess that he was looking for someone to chew on.

Xanxus stood up. "ALL RIGHT, YOU SONS OF BITCHES, _SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!!!_."

The room quieted down so dramatically that the huge change in amplitude caused several chair legs to fracture.

Well, that's probably not possible, but this is my story, and I get to do whatever I want with my story. Like make Bel OOC and Xanxus OOC and and…every one else OOC. And Dina OOC.

…Wait is that even possible?

Anyways…

I know you'll all hate that, which is why I don't do that. Or at least, I try not to. Meheheh.

While I have been having my little rant here, Xanxus had passed out some boxes and rings. "LISTEN UP, YOU SHIT HEADS. THESE ARE BOXES, AND THOSE ARE RINGS. (No shit, Sherlock.) I DON'T FEEL LIKE TALKING TO YOU BITCHES, BECAUSE SOME IDIOTIC BASTARD DECIDED TO GIVE ME CHICKEN FOR BREAKFAST. DINO HERE WILL DRILL ALL THIS SHIT INTO YOUR HEADS." He suddenly calmed down and smiled sweetly, causing everyone to start sweating nervously and panic. "I have some urgent business to attend to, my dearies~~ Such as, oh, I don't know…ROASTING A CERTAIN SOMEONES HEAD AND EATING IT. Oh, and Squalo, you still owe me five bucks."

He swept out of the room, his cape billowing behind him impressively, and as he passed the people sitting at the table they could hear him muttering under his breath, "Lousy, good-for-nothing sons of bitches, fuck, fuck, fuck…."

Everyone blocked out his muttering a few seconds after they'd heard it. They didn't want to know anything about the boss that he could use against them later. Lalalalalalala~~

Dino stepped to the front of the table, laughing and ruffling his hair nervously. "Ehh….hi everyone…."

The Varia shot him their "carnivore glares".

He winced and got down to business.

-15 minutes later-

Squalo stood up, face twitching curiously and bellowing at the top of his lungs. "VOOIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T GET THIS SHIT, AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN! I'M LEAVE—"

"—Not so fast." Dina was standing, three knives bristling out between her fingers, the tips of each knife tickling Squalo's neck dangerously. "Sit down, dumbass. You're the only one here who doesn't get things. Except maybe Lussuria over there, but he's busy combing his Barbie's hair." (By the way, Bel was happy that she chose to use knives, because she obviously had two guns on her right now, snugly in their holsters. Ushishishishi!~)

Squalo turned to look, unable to overcome his curiosity, and earned himself a nice resounding slap from Dina. He looked back, and jumped in shock to see her face almost touching his, a death glare scarier than Hibari's shooting out from her eyes. "You fell for it. I'll make sure you die a nice, painful, bloody death, if your butt isn't in contact with that chair over there within the next millisecond."

There was a huge _THUMP_ as Squalo shot back downwards into his seat. He came into contact with the chair with such a huge force that everyone jumped in their seats a little, and the table jumped up an inch.

There was a tiny, timid, shakey-sounding "…_v_o_i_i_i_i_i_…?" from Squalo's corner of the table. Dina strutted back to her seat with an extremely Hibari-like expression of contempt on her face.

Bel leaned down, grinning at Hibari underneath the table. "Ushishishishi~ I think you're being a bad influence on her~"

All he got for his pains was a tonfa in his face. Delightful.

"TO THE EXTREMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Dina and Hibari twitched simultaneously. Bel grinned. Squalo's eyes darted furtively from side to side. Mammon remained impassive. Dino sweatdropped. Reborn's left eyebrow raised upwards by the _tiniest_ bit. By the time everyone had enough time to produce some sort of reaction, our beloved sun guardian Ryohei was standing on the table, punching his fists repeatedly into the air. "I FINALLY UNDERSTAND THIS TO THE EXTREMEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Dina decided to leave matters to Hibari this time, who gladly obliged. Everyone around the table winced as the tonfa smashed into Ryohei's most prized organ, and gaped as he was thrown into a corner of the room. Then they all turned to compare the contemptuous looks on both Dina and Hibari's faces. So very startlingly similar. "If he gets it, then there's no more reason to for him to stay conscious."

Then he stalked out of the room, throwing another contemptuous glance at the crowd behind him. "What an eyesore. I'm going out to have my nap." Hibird obligingly alighted on his shoulder, and the two made a grand exit.

Dina was sitting at her place at the table, perfectly at peace. For some reason, everyone at the table turned to stare at her, beginning to be more and more sure about the theory that Hibari was having a bad influence on her.

The Cavallone boss twitched. "Okay…so…is there anyone who still doesn't get it?"

"…"

The room was silent as they listened to Lussuria hum a gay tune.

"Lussuria?"

Said person/scary thing looked up. "Yessssss~~~?? 3"

Dino gulped nervously. "Do you understand the concepts discussed so far?"

Lussuria turned back to his Barbie doll. "Of course. Any idiot would~ 3"

"So, um, what is the point of the ring, and what is its relation with the box?"

Lussuria put down his Barbie and turned patiently towards the audience. "I'll state it simply so that the idiots in this room will understand. With concentrated willpower, you can produce a flame on the ring. You stuff the flamed ring into _this_ part of the box, (demonstrates) and then the box opens and something cool flies out. Something _extreme_. And a person can have several boxes, or maybe even several wave energies."

"…And?"

"Was there something else?"

Dino looked at Dina, who was twitching spasmodically. She suddenly started talking. "Yeah, look, let's get this over with quick. So basically, we're supposed to practice producing a flame and opening the boxes for the next few days, and then practicing with our box weapons or box animals. We have one week, and then we are to go and execute our missions using _only_ our box weapons or animals."

Dina paused, looking up at Dino with a pleading expression on her face. "And now that we're done, can I go to the bathroom?"

Everyone head-desked at the same time as a panicking Dina dashed out of the room in search of the nearest restroom.

Squalo finally ventured to look over the rim of the table. Dina must have really scared him.

There was a collective sigh of relief the moment she left the room. Hibari _must_ be having a bad influence on her. Everyone took the chance to get up and stretch, while a bemused Ryohei struggled back onto his feet, feeling the lump on his head where it hit the wall. Ouch.

Then, under Dino's direction, they all filed out of the room to proceed with their training. Most went towards the training rooms in the western wing of the mansion. Bel, however, headed over to where he knew Dina would expect him to wait for her. He also knew that if he had followed the rest of the people to the training rooms, they'd meet a very angry Xanxus coming in the opposite direction.

With a rather sadistic inner chuckle, he prayed for their well-being.

Meanwhile, he was rather shocked to see Hibari talking with Dina. He actually wasn't smashing her up. How interesting.

Well, it wasn't so much talking as…carrying on a conversation as close to civilized as could be deemed possible. They were more or less exchanging one to two word sentences, both refraining from beating the other up. It was all rather amusing to watch, really. And though he could tell that Dina was ready to jump back any moment should Hibari choose to attack, he could see that she seemed to be enjoying herself. So he tried to step back into the hallway.

Oh, too late, Dina had already spotted him. And she was heading his way without even saying bye to Hibari. That was okay though, because Hibari himself was doing the same. Only in the opposite direction.

Bel twitched. Why wasn't Dina beat up and bruised again?

"Haaallllooooooo Bellllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~"

He chose to ignore her obvious overdose of crack. "You seem rather happy today." Or not.

"FUCK YEAH!"

"…"

"Why are you still grinning? Why aren't you looking at me weird yet?"

"How would you know I'm not? You can't even see my eyes. Ushishishishi."

"Oh, cut that laugh out. We all know that you force it."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

" 'Snot!"

" 'Stew!"

"That sounds kinda funky. Ushishishi."

"I know. What were we talking about again?"

"…"

"…"

_Simultaneously. _"Dunno."

"Oh, by the way, Hibari let me pet his birdy!"

"…His…birdy…"

"You sound like you're in pain. Aww, did you wanna pet the birdy too?"

"No, I was just wondering why you weren't dead yet. You're not even a crackfic character."

"…"

"…"

"Bel, what's a crackfic?"

-sigh- "Nevermind."

"Well, anyways, the birdy's name is Hibird. Isn't that cute!?!?~~~~"

"Ushishishi. The skylark and the little chicken venture out to destroy the world. How very adorable."

"Aww, come on, you know you think it's cute."

"…No, I don't. It's a fucking cross-species pairing. And why are you giving me suggestive looks?"

"Suggestive? This ain't suggestive. This is only…erm…"

"…"

"…"

"…Right. Well, we need to go practice, or train, or basically beat the living shit outa those dummies in the practice room, and personally I'm rather curious what my box animal is. I'll bet you five euros that it's something really classy and princely."

"…Yeah, I bet it'll like to chew on your tiara too. Or maybe it has its own tiara."

"…Two things: One, I DON'T chew on my tiara, and secondly, it's NOT a tiara, it's a CORONET."

"That's just a fancy word for a tiara. And you just _called _it one. You fail, Bel."

-sigh- Cue a half hearted Ushishishi from Bel. "Let's just go to the practice rooms. Xanxus should be done beating everyone up by now."

So the two stalked off towards the practice rooms, craning their necks to see if they could find that pile of bruised and tossed-up bodies somewhere down the hallway. They came across it pretty soon, but it's interesting to note that everyone was tied up with a whip. Dina twitched. "What happened here?"

All the people in the pile/bundle glared at Dino, who was grinning apologetically. "He doesn't have his subordinates with him," they all said together.

"Ahh…that…explains things…"

So they had to untie everyone, hand the whip back to Dino, and then carry everyone over to the practice rooms. As you can imagine, that took awhile.

Meanwhile, someone accidentally dropped an open water bottle on Enzio, who proceeded to grow to the size of the practice gym and attempt to devour the exercise equipment. So everyone went ahead and used their boxes and rings and stuff. Dino was staring openmouthed, wondering why none of them were having trouble producing a flame.

Well, this was the Varia…perhaps they just focused their killer intent or something…hopefully the rings won't break…

Dino decided to sit back and watch the show, and try his best not to break anything while he was at it.

Bel was attempting to stick his ring into the wrong side of the box. He's totally a genius. Of course. No doubt about that.

Dina was already fighting with her box weapon, a silver crossbow that conveniently changed into a huge array of knives that…WOAH, DID THOSE KNIVES JUST EXPLODE? Oh wait, she's not fighting Enzio. She's fighting…WTF, IS THAT HER BOX ANIMAL??? She doesn't seem very fond of animals, eh…

Gokudera was wrestling with a tiny kitten. Aww~ Oh dear. He just blew his box weapon up in the kitty's face.

Yamamoto was just...oh, he's helping Bel stick his ring in the right side.

Hibari was nowhere to be seen. Must've thought it was too crowded and ditched.

Xanxus was playing with his box animal thing. What the heck was that? A lion, or a tiger? And offspring of a lion and a tiger. OMIGOD, A MONGREL BASTARD!

…And back to Bel, who was _still_ trying to stick his ring into the wrong side of the box. Genius, my butt. Oh look, he's chewing on his tiara again.

Meanwhile, Dina had managed to knock her own box animal unconscious and coat Enzio with flames until he had shrunk back to his regular size. Bel looked up. "Nehh, Dina? Which side do we stick the ring in?"

Everyone headfloored, because there were no walls or desks nearby.

So Dina patiently (or not) took Bel's finger and stuck it into the correct side of the box. There was a huge puff of smoke, and then everyone gasped at the sight that greeted their eyes.

There was a mink wound around Bel's neck. The two actually looked right together. It was kinda cute.

Apparently, even Dina thought so, because she had already made friends with the mink. "Hmm, Bel. Maybe you are a real prince after all. This box animal ain't half bad."

"Ushishishi~ I told you so~"

"Ahhh!!! It has a tiara too! Oh, look! It's chewing on it! Omigod, that's so cuuuuuuteee!!!!~~~ 3 !!!! Oh wow!!!!! Its hairstyle is just like yours! Awwwww!!!"

The people in the room exchanged furtive glances. Perhaps Dina had taken an overdose of the wrong medicine…

"Nah! How come when _I _chew on my tiara you don't say it's cute!?!?"

"…You just called it a tiara!!! Hahahahah! Oh, and it's because…you're ugly."

"…"

":D"

"What's that?"

"A smiley!"

"Oh. Ushishi. Anyways…shouldn't you go see to your box animal?"

Dina gave it a death glare. "It's scary."

Bel gasped mockingly. "Scarier than _ME?"_

Dina got up and gave Bel what she thought was a light swat on the head. He ended up crashing into the nearest wall, which was half a mile away. "Oops, my bad. Anyways, you're too sissy to be scary. Can some one tell me what ANIMAL this is????"

Everyone crawled over to stare at the poor, unconscious creature lying on the ground.

"It's a turkey."

"No, it's a dolphin."

"It's a fucking monkey, can't you see?"

"It's a unicorn!!"

"It's a mushroom."

"Mushrooms aren't animals, dipshit."

"Oh…"

"It's SUPERMAN!"

Everyone: "GIVE IT A REST, DUMBASS."

"…It's a butterfly."

Dina was twitching spasmodically…again. "Gah! Turkeys, dolphins, monkeys, unicorns, mushrooms, Superman, and butterflies don't even have anything in common! Just back off, idiots."

While Dina was bending down investigating the animal, Dino rushed into the room, looking rather panicked. "Hibari's box animal's a PORCUPINE!"

The entire room gasped. Porcupines were _scary._

Suddenly, from Dina's corner of the room, they heard "Maybe it's a Pokemon."

Everyone sighed, and Dino walked over to look at her box animal. Then he laughed. "Oh, that? That's a ram!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Why hadn't they noticed?

Dina was staring at it weird. "That's a weird color for a ram."

"It's white. What's so weird about that?"

"But it _glows. _And it's not white, it's…silver."

"…So, it's a glowing silver ram."

Everyone paused to think about that.

Then Dina grinned really, really wide, almost looking exactly like Bel, only with dark brown hair. "I like its horns."

Everyone widened their eyes, guessing what she was thinking, and decided that this was the best moment to run. Dina got violent at a moment's notice. Only Dino, Bel, and an unconscious Sasagawa Ryohei stayed. Dino picked up the ram and rested it in a more comfortable position. "So, what's your flame type?"

"Neh?"

Bel piped up. "It's basically what type of…ehh…element, I guess, your flame has or something. The flame types each have their own characteristics. See, mine is a storm flame, and storm flames degenerate."

Dina instantly produced a flame from her ring. Dino twitched, annoyed that he had had to practice for days to get a flame out so quickly. "So what's mine?"

"It's a sun flame."

"…A sun flame. What does it do?"

"Ushishishi, this is just…perfect. Guh. It's the opposite of mine. It regenerates."

Dina was grinning her head off, already thinking up evil schemes. "This means that I have immunity to your storm flames."

Bel pouted. "Fuck my life. Why is it always me?"

Dino smiled and proceeded to figure out how to get her box animal back in its box.


	8. Chapter 8

Gyahahahahahhahahahaahhahhaah!!!!!!

I really like the way Ita-Neo writes, you guys should all go check out her stuff if you like crackfics.

(Fuck yeah.)

And by the way, this chapter's pretty darned random, so it's okay if you either skip it or hate it. But if you read it, go ahead and flame me if you want.

MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!!! OR I'LL…I'LL DO WHAT DINA WOULD DO TO YOU.

You'll see what I mean, near the end of this chapter. Poor Lussuria.

So.

***********

"…Dina?"

"Hai."

"…Why do you have…pink…hair?"

She opened her eyes really, really wide. "Ehhhhh~~~~? I just thought that I wanted to do something new today~~~"

Everyone around the room started twitching, as if on cue.

"…Is something wrong?"

Dina blinked innocently. "No, why would you think so?" Oh shit, doe eyes. Shit.

Damnit, why did she have to be so cute with that look? Although the pink hair kind of spoiled it.

Bel "glared" at her, only you can't really, well, see it. "We need to practice. And that pink assaults the virginity of my eyes. Please, go wash it off."

Dina suddenly shot him her signature sadistic grin, paired perfectly with an evil, malicious gleam in her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Belly-poo, this pink is PERMANENT."

The whole room gagged. Holy ****, did she just say _Belly-poo!?!?!? _Oh gawd, no. Oh god, can't stop laughing, ahhhhh, hahhhhhhhh, gwahgwagwah. They all rolled around in silent mirth for awhile, and then suddenly sat up as the cold, hard truth hit them.

_The pink was permanent._

…

_Shit._

So they had to put up with a full day's training with a bright pink blob bouncing happily all over the room. Everybody's sight must have deteriorated by several degrees just because of that.

Oh, and it was pretty darned awesome when Dina went ahead and stole Bel's ring, and then proved to him that she could generate a storm flame too. The little princess seemed to like to show off a lot.

So now, the Varia had a new, prized addition to the team—a flouncy, pink haired, sadistic, proud, narcissistic, double-flame-generating girl.

She headed off to design a new box weapon for herself with Gokudera's help. The Storm Guardian had just realized that he, too, had multiple wave energies. How very exciting.

The room was noticeably quieter with Dina and Gokudera gone, and so the Varia and Guardians went to work, practicing diligently.

Or not. Because apparently, someone had thought of the brilliant idea of letting Uri near Kangaryuu, or whatever retarded name that Sasagawa idiot had come up with, and now they had a giant cat prowling around.

Perfect.

So Bel ran away from the gym to go find something else to do.

Conveniently, he ran into Dina, who had run away from what she called a "scary Gokudera".

"Ciao, Dina."

"Ciao. Let's go to Venice."

Ushishishishi-wait, what? "…Venice?"

"Yeah!"

"Pardon this, but, WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT IDEA COME FROM?"

"Um, nowhere?"

"Oh, okay."

The two walked together in silence. Geez, this hallway was LONG.

"I just noticed something."

"Neh?"

"I've never seen you smile before."

Bel twitched. Was something wrong with this girl?

"It's just that, you're always grinning, and grinning, and grinning, and it's really darned hard to tell the difference between your different grins, but I've managed, and so far I've never seen a 'happy' grin. Sadistic, bloodthirsty, exhilarated I have seen, but never 'happy.' It's all rather depressing to one as kind-hearted as I."

Bel nearly choked on his oxygen. _Excuse me?_ He thought silently. _Since when were you 'kind-hearted'?_

_I am too! _Dina silently retorted. _Even Hibari-kun says so!_

…_That's a lie._

…_Is not!_

_I'm not going to start that again. And why are we communicating silently?_

_Because I can read minds._

_You're shitting me._

_No, I'm not 'shitting' you. Gokudera-kun helped me make a weapon that helped me to read mines. Apparently, something about my mental structure makes me good with abstract, theoretical things. I use my storm flames to degenerate the psychological 'barrier' between us, and then the sun flames to 'seal' that barrier up again. So I get closed up in your mind. Only Gokudera hasn't worked out a way for me to get back out again. It's a one way ticket._

…_Oh shit._

_I know, right!? This is so awesome!_

_I…-sigh- Nevermind._

_Oh, have you learned how to use your box weapon yet?_

_Eh, you mean Visone Tempesta? I signed a peace treaty with it._

…_A…peace treaty…_It was Dina's turn to raise an eyebrow.

_Yeah, 'cause we're so alike that we can't stop fighting. So now we've agreed to disagree._

…_Right._

_How old are you, anyways?_

…_Neh. Never ask a woman's age._

_What woman?_

_Go fuck yourself, dipshit._

_Aww, since when did you get so vulgar? I thought you were a classy person, maybe even worthy of the attention of a prince as awesomely bred as I._

_Just stick your head in a blender. Do something good for this world, for once._

…_That was mean. _

_We have to go back. Xanxus is angry, and he's about to call everyone in the gym together so we can have a fight._

_Oh, okay. Wait, you got in his brain too?_

_Yeah, now I'm stuck in both of yours. What a bother. This kind of reminds me of the Twilight scenario, you know how Edward has those mind reading powers…_

_Don't talk to me about that series, it reminds me too much of Hibari._

_Hmm, interesting theory. Okay. And by the way, I'm happy to say that your mental intelligence is noticeably higher than Xanxus's. Maybe you are a genius after all._

_Ushishishishi~_

So they all went back to the gym, and arrived just as Xanxus gave the order to go catch every person who had left the gym and have them tied up and beaten. Strange. Someone needs to call a physical therapist.

And then, Double-X-Man, as Dina called him, said that he was bored, so he was gonna organize fights between everyone and see how far they had gotten with their training. Of course, that was just an excuse so that he could see some action and blood and maybe hear some screaming.

It was all in the contract. Seriously.

So Squalo ended up getting beaten up by a gang of five Varia members who had decided to take the chance and get vengeance for their poor Squalo-volume-tortured ears. Lussuria and Mammon ganged up on Leviathan, and Tsuna got beaten up pretty badly by the replacement Gola Mosca. Hibari's porcupine stabbed a few Varia members to death, and when all the carnage was over, only two people were still standing: Dina and Hibari.

"Why, hello."

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death."

"Now, now, that's not a nice thing to say."

And all the beaten up people on the ground gaped open-mouthed as Dina planted a silver bullet in Hibari's right arm with a well-placed shot. Silver tendrils climbed out of it and looped around his arms, and Dina grinned as she watched her little silver cord thingies crush Hibari's bones out of existence. The tonfa fell to the ground.

Dina smiled sweetly. "I hope that was your dominant arm."

Hibari darted forward and smashed his tonfa into her chin, spikes an all. To his surprise, she reached out and grabbed the tonfa, sending more of her silver wires shooting down the tonfa and his left arm, climbing so fast that within an instant, the wires were surrounding his neck.

She looked at him menacingly, an almost maniacal gleam in her eye. "Move even a bit more, and I'll crush your neck."

Tsuna cried out, "Dina-san! That's my Cloud Guardian you're about to kill!"

Hibari growled. He didn't want some lame herbivore's help. He already had a plan in execution, dammit.

Dina looked at Tsuna strangely, and then suddenly, all the silver tendrils were gone, and she was at the door. She pointed at the huge, oversized porcupine that was standing right were she was a moment ago. "AHhHH!!! HE TRIED TO KILL ME WITH A GIANT PORCUPINE!!!!"

Everyone: -_-|||

While everyone was paying attention to a screaming Dina being chased around the gym by a giant porcupine, a Bel that had just been pretending to be unconscious snuck up on Hibari and attacked one of his pressure points.

Hibari slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Within a second, the porcupine was gone, and Dina found an arm looped around her throat and a knife tickling her ear dangerously.

"Ushishishishi…I win."

Dina turned around and bit his nose. "That's not fair! I did all the work!!!"

"Owwww! Owww!!! Leggo of my nose!! Ow, crazy bitch, what the fuck, owwwww."

Dina pouted. Again. "You deserved it, you bastard." And she bit him on the wrist.

"Owww! Agh! Gah! Ow, okay, okay, you win, I deserved it, everyone bow down to Goddess Dina! Agh. Look, now my wrist is bleeding. Fuck, where did you get teeth that sharp?"

"Well, I suppose that I should thank you for helping me realize a few things."

"What?"

"One, Cloud flames disrupt my ability to mind-penetrate, and two, you're a bastard for sneaking up on me while I was handicapped thanks to that Cloud-flame-emanating monster of a porcupine."

"…Neh."

"Laugh for me, Bel. We haven't heard your laugh for a long time, at least 5 minutes, I think."

"Ushishishishi."

"Thank you."

So the Varia got up, dusted themselves off, and then nearly toppled over again when they met Xanxus' glare. "I'm bored," the boss proclaimed suddenly. "So I'm shortening your training session thing. You, Squalo, go get me some more Vodka. The rest of you, you'll be sent off on your missions tomorrow. Go bug Lussuria for your targets. Luckily for you, there won't be any partners this time, so you can feel free to kill whatever way you like. Now fuck off, dammit. I want to survey the carnage. WHERE'S THAT VODKA?!?!?"

Everyone scurried off obediently.

When Dina figured out that she got the same target as Hibari, she threw a fit. "LUSSURIA!!! YOU MADE A MISTAKE!!!"

Lussuria told her that he was too busy cleaning is life-sized doll house to go find her a victim, so now it was simply about who got to the victim first. Dina started laughing maniacally. "Oh, lazy, eh? Well, if you're going to be that way…"

_I'll bug you inside your mind until you reassign me one. GYAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Oh no…nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Imagine having Dina in your brain, bugging and tormenting you until she gets her way. I don't envy Lussuria that much.

So, after about an hour or so of torture, Dina got her reassignment, went ahead and scanned Lussuria's brain for the location of that BelxHibari plushie he'd stolen from her earlier, and then skipped off happily to go retrieve it, leaving a sobbing Lussuria on the floor. Oh geez, what did she DO to him?

Passing Bel on the way to her room, she grinned at him happily, albeit with a teensy bit of a sadistic twist in her smile. "I _do_ like this new mind invasion thingy I can do. It's so very useful for torture…~"

Bel frowned, a little worried (not really) about the mental well-being of whoever she had just "tortured". Poor guy.

Wait, was that a BELXHIBARI PLUSHIE SHE WAS JUST HOLDING!?!?!?!?

Bel flicked out a few knives and ran in the direction Dina had gone.

Hibari walked over to the updated list, surveying it quietly with Hibird on his arm. Whoever had re-made that list was a dunce, because he or she had been idiotic enough to give the same victim to him and Dina _again._

He was surrounded by idiotic herbivores.

***********

Neh, I told you so.

The randomest chapter on Earth. I'm not very sure whether it has a storyline. But hey, now we know that she can produce two of the most opposite wave energies ever conceived by KHR's artist.

Awesomesauce.

I _do_ feel sorry for Lussuria, don't you?


	9. Chapter 9

Oh hi. I'm like, writing for the sake of writing now.

SO don't blame me if things get too crackish or extreme or lame or random. Enjoy it while it lasts. :]

Disclaimers: Too bored to type 'em, so I end up typing this long sentence instead. Genius.

************

Dina wrinkled her nose, her lips slightly wobbly. "But…but…!!"

"Ushishishi. You look really pathetic like that, you know~"

"…But!"

"Look, let's just put it this way. For your own mental well-being, you'll have to stay away from me during the mission."

"Gah, you suck."

"I know. That's why you gots to stay away when I'm killing people, because while I'm doing it, I tend to lose whatever shreds of sanity I had left in the first place."

"But I want you to be there to see my first kill!"

"Oh geez, and one would have thought that you'd be nervous. But noooo, our little princess here is absolutely _exhilarated."_

"FUCK YES I AM! But I still want my favorite coach to be there to watch me slice up my victim with my favorite Box-Weapon Silver Knives That Go Boom!" Cue puppy eyes.

"You need a shorter name for those."

"Well, I _would_ call it Silver Wind, only that's really cliché and also a Pokémon attack. And Pokémon shouldn't even be considered an anime."

"I agree."

"So you're sure you won't let me come with you?"

"_Si_, _mio bellissimo principessa_."

-pout- "Fine. You'll miss out on my Silver Knives of Doom."

Hibird chose this moment to start singing the Nami Chuu. Smooth. So all the arguing Varia members in the room split up and were off in an instant, hunting their prey. Dina's parting words with everyone were "Don't let Bel chew on his tiara!" And then she was gone before he had a chance to beat her up. She seemed to be developing an older-sister kind of way of watching over Bel and making sure that he didn't chew on his coronet –coughtiaracough-

It didn't take Dina long to track down her victims, a pair of recent escapees from the Mafia prison, where people who had been booted out of the Mafia were held. She was aware that they were probably rather powerful, and held no delusions that there was a high chance that she might not get out of this alive.

But heck, who gave a damn? As long as she killed them, she didn't mind whether she survived or not. Oh wait, this was supposed to be a test. So she had to survive. _And_ she had to kill them fast enough so that she could go find Bel and watch him fight.

She found them underneath a cliff, probably thinking that they were safe from prying eyes there. How very wrong they were.

The first thing she did was to worm into their minds, and made sure that there was no way they could boot her out of there with their willpower. Probably a little careful, and a waste of energy, but she was a careful person. A very careful person, indeed.

Fine, paranoid, happy?

Then she silently settled down and listened to their conversation.

"Nehh, Byakuran-sama said that we had to wait here until sunset, and then he'd send someone for us."

"Ah."

"I'm hungry."

"…"

"What?"

"I think there's someone on the cliff overhead…"

"_Then shut up and stay quiet."_

"Actually, I have a better idea. Let's kill whoever it is. I think I'm out of practice."

"…Okay!"

Dino readied her knives and stuck them over the edge of the cliff. The two figures stabbed themselves out by climbing too fast. Idiots.

She was about to put her weapons away when she suddenly sensed someone behind her, and picked up on the thought _get her from behind…_

So she turned around and tied up whoever it was with her silver cord-vine good-for-strangling-people-thingies.

"One more move and I break your neck."

The person stayed silent. Or whatever it was.

Dina was bored, and decided she still had a bit of time. These people were so easy to kill, it was boring. So she sat down and crossed her legs, staring at the person for a while. "Answer my questions, or I'll cut off each of your limbs one by one, and make sure you go through the most pain possible before dying."

"Ah."

"I'll take that as a yes. So, what are you?"

"…A _person, _maybe?"

"Don't get cheeky with me. Why are you here?"

"…I followed those two here."

"Which two?"

"Those two you killed just then."

"Neh? I killed people? No, they're still alive back there, just kinda broken up and in a lotta pain. I can still hear their thoughts, so yah."

"Oh. Okay."

"So why were you stalking them?"

"…Because I was bored?"

"You're lying."

The person twitched. Dina heard him/her think, _this bitch is annoying._

_I'm not a bitch._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Oh, hi._

…_Hello…_

_I'm Dina. What's your name?_

…………_Uh._

_Fine. Be that way._

Dina checked her watch. She should get going. So she went ahead and threatened to break the person's neck if he/she moved, tied up her two half-dead victims nice and tight, and then ran off in search of Bel with the pair in tow. She was rather disappointed, because she'd been hoping that her victims would put up more of a fight. There hadn't been enough blood spilled for her liking. So she decided that she'd give them some time to recover, and then get Bel to help her carve them up real nice. Maybe she'd start a tooth collection.

Suddenly, she heard Hibari's voice next to her. "What are you doing with my prey, herbivore?"

Startled, she turned around and almost laughed at the sight of Hibari with his right arm in a cast. She'd done that to him, haha. Oh wow!!! There's a tonfa attached to the outside of the cast!!! Pro!!! She applauded his awesome genius-ness.

Oh wait…

Oh dear, was he here for payback?

She decided that she didn't have time to hang around for payback. So she dashed off at top speed, pretty sure that even Hibari wouldn't be able to catch her. She _had_ been the best of Namimori's track team.

And then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Uh oh.

Panicked, she turned around and yelled, "HEYYY! YOU CAN'T KILL ME, I'M THE BEST OF YOUR SCHOOL'S TRACK TEAM!!!!"

Hibari stopped to think about that. She did kinda have a point.

Oh well.

Dina grunted as she felt a huge fist slam into her face at an impossible speed. It briefly flashed in her mind that she would be late to see Bel's fight by the time she came around. Such a pity.

Hibari gave her a contemptuous look and bent over to pick up her captives when he felt a firm hand on his wrist. Rather surprised, he saw that Dina was still conscious. What the…

He whipped out his tonfa and stood ready to fight, and then noticed that she was already gone. Sigh…too bad. There would be another time. He really ached to bite her to death.

Dina raced through the forest and right back into the city. Then, she simply followed the link between her mind and Bel's and located him in the middle of a dim alley, grinning murderously at his prey, who was currently cowering in a filthy corner. There was a flash of movement, and all over a sudden, blood was flying through the air in a crimson shower of droplets. Dina stared, dazed, at Bel amid the shower of blood, Ushishishishi-ing obnoxiously and obviously enjoying every moment of this.

She was mesmerized. An enormous feeling of exhilaration was running through her, making her shudder uncontrollably in the anticipation of what she knew was sure to come…

Ah, there it was. A long, bloodcurdling scream rent the air, and Dina could not stop another shudder of joy running through her body. She was happier than she had ever been before, amid all this blood and carnage…

She was so caught up in all the excitement that she failed to notice Bel look her way and his bloodthirsty grin falter. It was only when she found herself hoisted up by the collar that she realized that she had been found out.

Bel growled the words out one at a time. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here. ?."

"…Um." He was smiling, as usual, but emanating evil killer intent from every crevice of his body. How queer.

She decided to fight with logic. "Look, if you kill me, that'll defeat the purpose of trying to keep me alive, right?"

His grin faltered. Again. "Who said I was trying to keep you alive?"

"You did."

"That's a lie."

" 'Snot."

" 'Stew."

" 'Snot."

"Look, much as I would love to experience this sense of déjà vu with you, I'd rather kick your sorry butt right now and go back to clean up those bodies."

"You stink."

"So do you."

"No, I mean literally. You smell bad."

"…THAT'S BECAUSE IM COVERED WITH BLOOD, DIMWIT."

"You haven't laughed in a while. You've been smiling as much as ever, but I haven't heard you laugh in a while."

"…"

"…"

Sigh. "Ushishishishishi…" Bel obliged.

Dina flashed him a bright grin before getting knocked out by the butt end of one of his knives.

***************

Now wasn't that a lovely chapter? Just lovely. Sorry for the late update, wasn't letting me upload.

I'm finally back on track. I think Dina's a little too powerful though. Let's see what I can do about that.

Please review, or I'll find out who you are and send a Hollow after you.

Oh, speaking of that, I really need to write a Bleach fanfic. Perhaps…GinRan? Or maybe just one without a pairing. That would be cool.

Go read _Fences_ by **Bienvenue** if you feel like reading an angsty Bleach fic. It's so freaking awesome, trust me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah. I'm updating. SHOCK!**

**So, I need to apologize about my long hiatus. I used NaNoWriMo as an excuse, but that kinda stopped working after the month was out. So my year's resolution was to update at least one fiction every two weeks! Here it is!!!**

Bel reposed on a couch with a princely smile as he watched the rest of the Varia drag their blood-stained selves back into the mansion from their missions.

He was sitting on an unconscious Dina. But no one needs to know that.

Squalo was the first to come. He was too tired to even…yell. Which is rather hard to come across.

He was also muttering under his breath rather mutinously… "Varia quality, my butt…argghhh…I think I'm outa shape."

He noticed Bel sitting there languidly, and a spark of rage kindled within him.

"FUCK YOU, YOU FAKE PRINCE. WHAT RIGHT HAVE YOU TO SIT THERE SMIRKING AT ME LIKE THAT?"

Bel blinked lazily behind his curtain of princely blondeness. Of course, Squalo wouldn't know that.

He calmed down a bit. "Just…-gag-…get your useless butt into the shower. You're dripping blood all over that new sofa the boss brought in the other day."

"Oops." The prince shuffled off the couch, threw Dina over his shoulder, and went upstairs to shower. He would have to remove all traces of his blood from that couch later, or he was pretty much doomed.

He decided to leave Dina's blood there for the heck of it. Everyone likes to have some fun once in a while, right?

It was about time to leave, anyway. He didn't want to be there when the rest came back…namely, he wasn't very interested in the corpse he knew that Levi would bring back to add to his Xanxus shrine.

-shudder-

Throwing Dina into her own room, he sauntered into his own room casually, laying out his knives carefully to polish and dry later.

He was busily unstrapping the various knife belts from his body, avoiding several of his poisoned blades carefully, when something clattered out and hit the floor, surprising him so much that he nearly sliced himself with an especially toxic one.

_Oh? What's this…?_

He bent over and poked it tentatively. Nothing happened.

Picking it up and examining it, the genius was a little at a loss as to what it was. It was spherical, and metallic-looking, about the ¼ the size of a normal glass marble. Maybe one of Dina's weird bullets? Who knew. Pocketing it in his Varia coat, he grabbed some fresh clothes and headed over to the showers.

Dina never wore her Varia coat. She said it hindered her movement. She was the only one in the Varia who ever really got up real close to fight, anyways, even though a simple slaughter with her bullets would have been easier and faster. She liked to enjoy herself. So it was likely that she had put it in his pocket for safekeeping.

Or maybe she was a closet pervert, and this was some sorta camera or device or something that she was using to stalk him. The prince laughed conceitedly at the thought.

Either way, he wasn't going to take any chances. Wrapping it up real tight with some of the cloth he used to preserve his poisoned blades and strings, he wrapped a while roll of duct tape around the bundle, then stashed it inside a circle of explosives.

Obviously, that probably wouldn't help. But the Prince liked to have fun. If it was going to blow up, why not blow the whole damned mansion up with it?

When he got to the showers, he heard Dina singing in the showers.

She wasn't bad, actually.

But he saw another chance to have some fun.

It's probably not very surprising to say that Dina nearly collapsed due to heart failure when she turned around in the shower and found herself nose to nose with a tiara'd golden head, grinning widely and "Ushishishishi~" ing.

You have to admit, if that had happened to you, you would have died from blood loss, 'cause of that nosebleed that suddenly sprouted up, no?

Anyways, she ended up slapping him and attempting to kick him across the bathroom, but it didn't really work. Because he's a prince.

No, _duhhh._

Bel still ended up running for his life. A few minutes later, when he decided that it was safe to approach her again, he stood a respectful distance away from her shower stall and asked if she had perhaps left something in his jacket.

Inside the steamy mess off warmth, Dina was busily toweling herself off. At that particular moment, the towel was wrapped around her head (for reasons unknown). So all Bel got in reply was a muffled, "Mmmph?"

The prince started to feel a bit annoyed. Princes didn't go bowing and scraping to other people, much less commoners like the stupid girl in the shower stall. Walking over and languidly kicking at the stall door, he said in a cross voice, "You left something in my jacket pocket, bitch. If it's going to blow up, say so."

"I didn't leave anything in your jacket pocket."

"Then I'll assume that it'll blow up." With that, Bel swept regally out of the shower rooms.

Dino stepped out of the stall with a sleepy look on her face, and was a bit surprised to see that she was in the Varia's communal showers. They each had a private shower room, but the Varia liked to gather here and horse around. She normally kept out of it.

Mumbling sleepily to herself, she picked at her already-forming scabs and shuffled over to her room, almost bumping into a perfectly composed Hibari making his stately way down the hallway towards the showers.

Oh, right. The guest rooms didn't have private showers.

A perverted thought briefly crossed her mind, but Dina was way to sleepy to carry it out. Stumbling into her room and collapsing onto a pile of cushions, she fell fast asleep.

--

"_Is she awake?"_

"_Nope. She's not answering her doorbell."_

"_Aggh, fuck it. Stupid girl. Try getting in."_

_A creak, several thuds, a princely laugh, and then a loud VOIIII._

"_FUCK. THAT. BITCH."_

"_Gladly."_

"_Gahhhh, NOT THAT WAY."_

"_It's not like it's surprising that she set traps, paranoid idiot that she is. __Oh. Well, anyways, the door's open now."_

_--_

Dina's eyes opened to a furious Squalo pointing a sword at her throat.

"Get up," he growled.

A bit confused, she nodded groggily and sat up, pushing the sword blade away and stumbling a few steps away from the bed before collapsing to the ground.

"Uh oh," Bel said happily. "Looks like something is wrong."

He received a flying kick from his commander, who had already slung the girl over his shoulder and was now marching out of the door. "I'm taking her to the boss."

Bel simply slouched lazily over to Dina's bed and lay down. "I'll take a nap till you get back, then."

Squalo gave him a suspicious look, but marched out and slammed the door behind him.

The minute he heard the door close, the prince got to work. Humming a happy tune, he began rummaging messily through Dina's drawers.

--

When Squalo got to the boss's office, the room was completely abandoned except for a letter on the table, still stamped and sealed. On the front of the envelope, Dina's name and the address of the Varia mansion were printed neatly. Squalo picked up the envelope, dumped Dina into a chair, and shoved the letter unceremoniously into her face. Plopping into a chair next to hers, he crossed his arms and stared at her moodily as she slowly started to come around. Blinking sleepily, she reached out for the letter on her lap with a trembling hand and stared at it for a while before suddenly opening it, tearing the envelope violently apart.

Unfolding the letter, she read it over slowly, one, two, three times. By the third time, her eyes had glazed over, and the letter fluttered slowly to the ground. Her hands dropped lifelessly to the side, and her body began to fall forward. Jumping forward, Squalo pressed her back onto the chair, cursing under his breath and calling out for some help.

He suddenly noticed that her previously bright pink hair had died down into a dark shade of chestnut scarlet.

--

**TT^TT I haven't gotten reviews for ages. So I would really, really appreciate it if you reviewed. :] The button's right there, right down there! Don't hesitate! Leave a quick comment!**

**Reading without reviewing is like eating without paying! Even if you hate the food, you've still gotta pay!**

**v**


End file.
